Many different types of gaming machines have been developed to provide various formats and graphic presentations for conducting games and presenting game results. For example, numerous mechanical reel-type gaining machines, also known as slot machines, have been developed with different reel configurations, reel symbols, and paylines. More recently, gaining machines have been developed with video monitors that are used to produce simulations of mechanical spinning reels. These video-based gaming machines may employ one or more video monitors to provide a wide variety of graphic effects in addition to simulated spinning reels, and may also provide secondary/bonus games using different reel arrangements or entirely different graphics. Many video-based gaming machines have three or five spinning reels that may be stopped to display a matrix of game symbols. The symbols displayed on the stopped reels correlate to a result of the game. Special symbols or bonus symbols are also employed on reel-type displays to enhance the variety of possible outcomes.
Game manufacturers are continuously pressed to develop new game presentations, formats, and game graphics in an attempt to provide high entertainment value for players and thereby attract and keep players.